1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a power supply for standby circuits of electrical consumers.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many devices in the field of entertainment electronics and industry, such as television sets, radios, sound tapes, printers, photocopiers and machines, today have an emergency circuit, also known as a stand-by circuit. Such devices are continuously in a state of readiness. The standby circuits often provide signal monitoring elements of function signals. This can be an operating keyboard or a remote control receiver. The signal monitoring element is coupled with a switch which puts the device into operation or back into the standby mode. To keep the receiver of a remote control active 24 hours a day, a relatively large amount of energy is required even today, because the receiver is continuously connected with the electrical power supply via a power unit.
The same problem occurs with regard to various types of monitoring installations, identification of persons, as well as with battery charging devices, for example.
For example, in the standby mode a television set or a stereo system uses 7 to 10 W. Outside of an average switched-on operating time of three hours per day, 147 Wh (21 hours.times.7 W) are therefore used for the standby of the receiver alone. This results in a total of at least 53 kW/h per year.
Various devices remain connected to the electrical power supply even during prolonged non-use of the device, because the control device assures 24 hour monitoring. This connection with the electrical power supply exists also when unloaded primary cycled electrical power devices are connected with the electrical power supply. This causes unnecessary disruptions because of phase cuts and also involves, besides a large electrical current consumption, dangers connected with safety, for example, lightning damage, current surge by touching, and short circuits because of water damage.
However, today the operation of solar-powered calculators or watches already shows that considerable functions can be executed, even under artificial light, without energy from the electrical power supply. Surveys of the population have shown again and again that people are ready to conserve energy, but do not want to forego a certain standard of living. Thus the above described shortcomings must be resolved with the aid of technology.